


Family

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan is a Lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan is fourteen when he decides to write his father a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by in-a-trans-like-state on tumblr

It’s when Qui-Gon is telling Obi-Wan about Xanatos that the first seed of a wish takes hold in Obi-Wan’s mind.

***

The wish grows on Melida/Daan while Obi-Wan is among the Young. He hears so many of their stories and they’re all of loss. Most of them are orphans, some of them several times over.

***

He’s not afraid of Qui-Gon bit he’s a little bit afraid of Qui-Gon’s reaction if Obi-Wan tells him what he wants.

Master Tahl is happy to help him but she warns him that she won’t lie to Qui-Gon. Hopefully Qui-Gon will never think to ask.

***

He writes and rewrites the first letter a dozen times before he finds the courage to send it.

The reply arrives only three days later. Attached is a holo.

Obi-Wan sees his father and brother for the first time and can’t tell if what he’s feeling is joy or terror.

***  
When Anakin is eighteen they’re sent on an extended mission and Obi-Wan doesn’t have time to check private comms for almost eight months.

His left leg is still in a brace but he’s no longer high on whatever drugs the healers kept pumping into his veins and he’s got nothing better to do, confined to bed as he is.

His father has gotten married, apparently. Obi-Wan reads through the gushing with a smile until he reads the woman’s last name.

No. This isn’t possible. His father has married Anakin’s mother.

Obi-Wan lets his head drop back onto the pillow and starts figuring out how to get himself and his apprentice to Tattooine.

It’s time for a family reunion. 

***

Anakin’s dreams are worrying but the letter Obi-Wan gets a week after Anakin first mentions them is worse.

Shmi is missing.

***

There’s no time to tell Anakin everything before an attempt on Senator Amidala’s life suddenly has them extremely busy.

But when Anakin mentions the nightmares again Obi-Wan swallows his first response ("Dreams pass in time, Anakin.") and instead encourages Anakin to try to contact his mother.

***

It’s easy to casually mention Anakin’s mother to the senator and slip her the coordinates of the Lars homestead.

***

When he hears a ship approach, Owen grabs the blaster rifle and heads upstairs.

Two people walk down the ramp, and as they come closer he can hear them arguing. The tall one seems to be very unhappy to be on Tattooine but he stops complaining when the short one says, "Master Kenobi sent us here. I'm sure there's a good reason."

Owen lowers the blaster rifle a bit. "Master Kenobi? You don't mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

They both lift their heads to stare at him.

The short one nods. "Yes, I do. Do you know him?"

Owen hides his smile. "Yes. Who are you?"

The tall one straightens, lifting his chin. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Master Kenobi's student."

"I'm Padmé," the short one says.

"My name is Owen Lars," he says, smiling now. "Shmi is my stepmother and Obi-Wan is my brother. I'm not sure what that makes us, Anakin Skywalker, but I think you’d better come inside."

***

Obi-Wan is still on painkillers and crutches when Anakin sits him down and tells him about his trip to Tattooine. (Why is it always his left leg? At this rate he'll run out of non-artificial bones in that leg.)

Shmi is alive. That's a relief to hear even if the rest of the story is terrible. (Maybe it’s the painkillers making him loopy, but the thought that Obi-Wan and his stepmother were being tortured at the same time kind of makes him want to laugh.)

Anakin's hiding something, he's sure but Obi-Wan gets the feeling it's nothing dangerous.

They laugh a bit about how strangely intertwined their lives are, and that they can tell people they’re bothers and not have it be half a lie and then they make plans to visit Tattooine together at least once.

***

There’s another letter waiting for him in the morning. He reads through it with a slowly growing smile and when Anakin joins him for breakfast, lets his apprentice- his brother read it too.

Their joint reply is ridiculous, long and full of their bickering and teasing.

***

They're going to be all right. Whatever else happens in this war, Obi-Wan and Anakin are going to be alright.


End file.
